It all started with a bunny
by bopertop
Summary: A now older Fionna needs the help of a certain vampire king for one of her quests. R&R please.
1. Adventure time

"_Adventure Time,_

_C'mon grab your friends,_

_We'll meet in many _

_distant lands,_

_with Cake the cat and Fionna the human,_

_the fun will never end,_

_ADVENTURE TIME!"_

"Hey Cake, thanks for letting me adventure with you today! I'm totes sorry that you missed Fio's (She was referring to one of Cake's many daughters) recital just so you could adventure with me!" Fionna said, talking to her sister.

Cake was 31 now, and had her own job and children and husband which caused her to be incredibly busy, and Fionna just celebrated her 18th birthday, so it was a rare treat for the two sisters to meet up and go adventuring.

"No problem sweetie! It's been a long time since we last adventured together. Remember when we used to save Prince Gumball from the Ice Queen?" Cake said.

Fionna laughed. "Yeah, I can't believe they just got engaged. I mean, who knew that Prince Gumball actually had a thing for big ol' Ice Queen! Now I'm the only single chick in all Aaaa!"

Cake was just about to lecture Fionna about how she's an incredibly beautiful girl and that she just hasn't found the right boy for her yet. But she was interrupted by an incredibly fluffy bunny. "Could you help me? I searched you up on Gaagle and heard about your services." it asked.

"Sure, little bunny. What do you need help with?"

"Well, my mother and father who were the rulers of the bunny kingdom, recently died and-"

"You need me to slay the monster that killed them?"

"What? No! They died of old age! Anyways, the bunny people want to crown me the king of the bunny kingdom and I have no idea how to be a king!"

"Oh, Mr. Bunny, I know exactly who can fix your problem! Marshall Lee can ! He's a king, right Cake? I bet he knows all about kingly stuff! Right Cake? Right? Umm, Cake?"

Fionna looked around. She sighed. "Oh, Cake" she said, and made a tsk-tsk noise.

The cat had fainted.

**Authors Note: Heyyyy guys! this is my first fanfiction so please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Knock Knock

**Authors note: I AM SO SORRY about how much that chapter sucked! I didn't intend it to be short but I wanted it to have a really cute cliffhanger... oh, and did you get the Google-Gaagle joke? ...anyways... here's chapter two, everybody! :D Oh, and the * thing means that Marshall Lee is doing his weird little hissy face thing... so yeah, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After Cake had regained her conscious, Fionna and the bunny began heading towards Marshall Lee's house.<p>

"No! Fionna! DO NOT, FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB, GO TO MARSHALL LEE'S HOUSE! I'm tellin' you, that vampire is baddd news!"

Fionna rolls her eyes at her adopted sister. _Sometimes Cake can be so weird_, she thought.

"DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, HUNNI! MAMA CAKE KNOWS BEST! AND MAMA CAKE IS TELLIN YOU, THAT VAMPIRE BOY IS DANGEROUS!" Cake screamed.

Fionna stopped walking and turned around.

"Hey Cake, are you coming or not? Because I might just go without you... ."

"NO! BAYBI I'M COMIN'!" Cake said as she ran to catch up with her sister.

* * *

><p><em>*Knock Knock Knock*<em>

Marshall Lee opens the door.

"Fionna? Cake? Why are you two weenies here? I thought you guys were out adventuring. Oh, and why is there a bunny on my doorstep?"

"Hey Marshall. This is bunny and he`s here because he wants to learn how to be a king, and you`re like the only king we know so-"

"You want to learn how to be a king, huh? Well you've come to the right place. Have a seat."

He pointed towards his couch, which was famous for being very uncomfortable.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I can st-"

"SIT."

The bunny sat.

"Okay bunny. I'm going to explain this in a series of different lessons. But first, I have something to give you." Marshall Lee floated all the way from the living room to his bedroom and grabbed something. Then he handed a moleskine notebook to him. "This is your king journal. Write down everything I say in it." He then noticed how unusually nice he was being to the bunny so he decide to finish his sentence with "OR DIE. Hissssss*!".

The bunny gulped and accepted the book.

"Lesson one: Crowns"

"You might be wondering why I am teaching you this on account of the fact that I don't have a crown. WELL I DO! HISSSSS! It's just at the Nighosphere. I don't wear it because: A, I don't need to wear it here because I am not the king of anything here and nobody would actually recognize me and B, Crowns are for prisses. But man, you look like the kind of guy who could rock his crown. Anyways, there are many shapes of crowns, blah blah blah, let's get to the point. If you want people to know you're a king, you HAVE to wear a crown. I recommend getting your crowns from Choose Goose because she will pretty much give you one for free, but you have to do a stupid favor for her or something. "

Marshall Lee finished talking and the bunny quickly scribbled everything he had said down. Fionna yawned.

"What? You don't like my lessons, Fi? Are they boring? Do I bore you? "

"Well, yeah..I guess so... " `

"Well that's too bad, Fionna. Anyways, moving on to...LESSON TWO: BEHAVIOR! "

"The way you act towards your people is WAY IMPORTANT. So if you think that you can treat your people like crap and get away with it, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN, MY FRIEND. If you want you people to respect you and stuff, you need to listen to them. But if people are all demanding and are all like 'Mr. King, can I have a unicorn? Mr. King, can I have free money? Mr. King, can you lower our taxes?' then you go all 'I'll consider that now please get the heck out of my office' on them. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Help them and they'll help you."

"Next lesson...LADIEEEZZZZZZ"


	3. Ladies Time

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Anyways, I recommend you read this chapter because this is where all the romance starts! Woot! And Fire Prince WILL be in this story... just not in the way you imagined... oh and hi chrissi hehehehe**

_Last time on Adventure Time..._

_"Next lesson...LADIEEEZZZZZZ"_

_NOW BACK TO OUR FEARLESS ADVENTURESSES..._

"Ladies? Ladies? What do ladies have to do with being a king? Is this some sort of joke to you?" Fionna demanded.

"Calm your tits, Fionna. There will be an explanation. " Marshall Lee calmly replied.

He turned towards his audience.

"It's explanation time!"

"Okay, so you know that having a queen will have A BIG HUGE effect on your citizens? I'm not even joking. People LOVE to hear about the glamorous life of the queen and they love royal weddings and junk. I bet you're asking yourself 'Well, how do I get a lady to marry me?'. Have no fear, Marshall Lee the _love _king is here! For this lesson I'm going to need you to come up, Fi. "

"I thought we talked about this_ earlier_, _Marshall_. "

"You want me to help your bunny friend, dontcha? You have to come up for that to happen... "

"Okay, fine, whatever. But don't do anything funny."

Marshall Lee shot her a smirk.

"Correction. Don't do anything funny _to me._"

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and began to talk.

"Okay, let's pretend Fionna is a lady-"

"I AM a lady, Marshall."

"Okay, let's pretend Fionna, who is a lady, is going shopping and I see her. First thing I need to do is bump into her somehow."

He walked towards Fionna, who was carrying a bag of oranges for no reason whatsoever, and purposely bumped into her. She drops the oranges onto the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! This is all my fault! I was just so distracted by how amazingly beautiful you are! Here, let me help you with that. " Marshall says.

Fionna blushes.

"Oh, thank you but I'm not even that pretty... "

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING? You are the most beautiful thing I have EVER laid my eyes on! C'mon, lemme take you to dinner. I feel so bad about this entire thing.. "

"Awwh, thanks dude, but you didn't do anything but drop my oranges. Going for dinner would be rhombus! By the way, I didn't catch your name. Mine's Fionna. Here's my number."

"My name is Marshall Lee. See you at dinner. "

Marshall turned towards his audience.

"AND...SCORE! You just got a lady to go out with you! Wooot! Now let's move on to the next thing. DINNER."

Marshall quickly set up two chairs and a table. He motioned for Fionna to sit down.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! It's Lumpy Space Festival today, and there was so much traffic! It took me an hour to find a parking spot! Sorry you had to wait so long.."

"S'okay! Everybody messes up!"

Fionna smiled and began to make small talk.

"So, Marshall Lee, where do you work? "

"I'm a bartender at Candy Club. You?"

"I work at this wicked clothes shop that my friend Marceline owns. It's called Chained. She even lets me live in this apartment right above it. She's actually really nice under all those layers. I don't know why everyone hates her so much."

"Marceline? She's my sister!"

"Woah..That's kinda cool and weird at the same time! It's...cweird! Any- who, have any hobbies?"

"Yup. I play Axe Bass in a band. And you?"

"MATHEMATICAL! I used to go adventuring and save princes from this creepy cougar queen, but then she married one of the princes and got over it. Now I just go adventuring."

"Hehe, cool!"

Fionna checked the time.

"Wait..It's 4:44! Crap! I gotta go!"

She got up to go leave.

"WAIT! FIONNA! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!"

She looked around.

"Nope, I got my purse, jacket, everything's okay...but maybe-"

Marshall laughed, pulled Fionna towards him...

...and kissed her.

It was the most amazing kiss Fionna had in her entire life.

There were butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She felt like she was going to explode.

She returned the kiss and-

_..ADVENTURE TIME, c'mon grab your friends-.._

Fionna's cell was ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Heyyy hottie..hehe"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to write! I have been so busy lately! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my chapter! And hey C! I know you're reading this lol! Oh, and who's the guy on the phone? Whoever guesses right gets an invisible cookie!**


End file.
